Every Time We Touched
by emilyjasmine
Summary: It's been 11 years since Ron died and today is the anniversary of his and Hermione's wedding 15 years ago. Hermione gets a visit from someone and she realizes she needs what she has left. HG/RW. HG/DM.


Every time we touched;

A Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger fanfic;

By emsslovesronalways;

Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot;

Today 15 years ago would have been out wedding day, but 11 years ago he got taken away from me. I know it wasn't his fault and I don't know why they had to do it to him. Disgraceful Death Eaters!

I still hear his voice when I'm a sleep. I still feel his touch when I'm asleep. I wake up and rummage round but he's never there.

I hallucinate; I think he's there when he's not.

It's much worse now that the kids are at Hogwarts, I don't have to pretend to be happy all the time for their sakes.

It's lonely now that they're away. Only at the age of 14 and 11 they are. Poor Hugo didn't even know his dad. I was still pregnant with him when Ron died. It's a miracle that he even survived. I was in so much stress. Rose doesn't remember him either.

It's only recently that I've been getting my life back on track. As Ginny told me the other day, I can't stay wallowing in the past any longer, I'll end up insane.

We've been dating for a while. I know he wants to take it more serious. I know that he understands what I'm going through. He's helped me so much. I can think of Ron now without bursting in to floods of tears.

He's truly brought me back to life.

But I don't want to love him. It makes me feel like I'm betraying the love I have for Ron. I still wear our wedding ring. Although it may not be on my finger but it's on a chain be bought me when we first started dating. It's by my heart. The heart that belongs to Ron.

I know I need to move on in my life but I just can't make myself believe that I can be happy again.

I want to be happy. I need to be happy. I deserve to be happy.

I always knew that Ron and I were destined but I never factored his death to occur so early.

Dare I move on? Would he let me?

I think he would but if I became a wife to my new partner, would it be a disgrace to his memory. Becoming the wife of the man he hated.

But that man loves me so. I know he does. He tells me every day.

I love him too. I know that.

I think Ron would want me to be happy. I know he would.

My wooden clock near my fire place strikes 7:00 and then my fire flashes green and out he comes. He dusts himself off.

I gasp. Could it possibly be my Ron?

"Listen to me Hermione," he commands. I nod my head and he continues. "I haven't got long. I need to tell you this.

"I love you, Hermione, always have, and always will. I don't want you to live your life with the memory of me. The love that we have for each other will never fade. You'll always be the love of my life but you need to move on my angel. It's been 11 years.

"You've got Draco and you mean the world to him. I don't want you to think that I'd be angry with your choice. I don't mind, I just want you happy and seen as you can't have me you can have the man that makes you smile like he does. Just remember, my angel, I'll always be watching over you. I'll always help you.

"You have to promise me that you'll be happy. For Draco's sake and for Rose and Hugo's. They need their mum and Draco needs you more than you think. Promise me, my beautiful girl."

"I promise," I whisper.

"I have to go, I love you!" He adds and he's sucked back through my fire. Back to heaven, to where he'll stay forever more.

"I love you," I whisper again, knowing he'll hear me.

There's a knock on my door and I answer it. It's him, of course. My Draco. I take his hand and kiss him gently. I tell him everything that's just happened.

He believes me. The same thing happened to him when Astoria died.

"I love you," he whispered and he kissed my forehead and pulled me close to his chest. To his heart.

"I love you too," I whisper back.

And I do. I realize now that there can be love after love. Although this love isn't the same that I had with Ron it was still as powerful.

I know I'm going to be happy. I'll always remember what Ron just said to me and I'll pass the message on the Rose and Hugo when they're back. They'll get to meet Draco and hopefully they'll like him.

It's going to get better. I believe that it will.


End file.
